


Eternity is Forever

by ChynnaHB13



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Badass, Cousins, Doppelganger, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn, Telekinesis, Vampires, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChynnaHB13/pseuds/ChynnaHB13
Summary: "I've always thought I was on my own, the only one with a gift, until I met my cousin boyfriend family... yeah, I don't think they are human?"Isabeau has finally made it back home to Forks, to only just find out that her baby cousin has run off to Italy!********I do not own Twilight. Any of its characters or story plot and I never will.Only the main character and a few extras are mine.********
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Back Home

Disclaimer: the Twilight characters do not belong to me nor does the main twilight story plot

All that belongs to me is my oc and any twist and turns in the story.

Chapter 1: Back home

Airports, I've always hated airports. The waiting and more waiting... you've got to get there two hours before the flight, check in, get through customs and wait for the flight. Sure there are some shops, cafes, bars to consume your time with, but then you start panicking you're going to miss your flight(well I do). Then, oh don't get me started on waiting for your luggage! Why can't it be just as quick as you see on the movies.

You're probably wondering why I am moaning about airports. Well I'm stuck in one at the moment. Waiting for my damn luggage. I swear this thing has gone around about four time! Sorry going off again.

You see, I got a call from my uncle a few months ago about my baby cousin Izzy. She had a bad break up and I mean really bad. Her ex just up and left with his family in a matter of days after her birthday and left her in the middle of the woods! The woods! Who does that!

She use to messaged me all the time about him, but something was always missing in them... just little bits and bobs that didn't add up. I didn't push for them knowing how much Izzy likes her privacy. But from what she wrote and talked about on the phone, they sounded so in love, truly in love. You know your fairy tale love. They sounded like soulmates.

So I didn't believe it when I first heard, it just couldn't be. She just talked to me a few days before it all happened and nothing sounded wrong, but now that I think about it she didn't call me after her birthday to say how it went. I just got a message few days later saying he's gone. She wouldn't text back or pick up her phone for an explanation. It ended up with my uncle picking it up and telling me what was happening.

God, I won't forget his voice in that phone call, it broke my heart. He was so angry that it even happened, saying he didn't even see it coming. But he was chocking up. Every so often you could hear the struggle when he swallowed. And a few sniffs, so scared that he wasn't going to find her. He kept me on the phone for every moment that passed, until they found her. The relief in his voice. Had me letting loose my breathe that I didn't even know I was holding.

Problem then was she was unresponsive to everything. He was telling me she wasn't responding to him, just starring out the window, barely blinking. She was like that for three months.

I got so many calls through those months, of her in that state. Uncle Charlie, he didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do. He was going on about sending her back to Renée, it would be good to get her out of Forks, get away from everything that reminded her of him.

I told him this wasn't a good idea, Edward abandoned her. Sending her away, you sending her away will bring up all those emotions and memories back up. All you can do is be there for her. Be her protecting, loving father she needs.

And that's what he tried to do, to be. Whilst begging me to come help. I just couldn't get there during her worse. I was in England for uni, to be a doctor. I couldn't just up and leave that. So it took a good 4 months to get a placement at Forks hospital and a few videos interviews for Seattles collage to carry on my course. Then to book my flights and get there... I was losing my mind with all the stress.

But I finally arrived at this stupid airport, it's ten pm 19th of March.

Ohh there's my bag!

Finally collecting it, I make my way through this horrible hell to finally reach the exit.

Glancing at my phone, I see I've got a few miss calls and a voice mail from Charlie whilst my phone was off and for it to finally reached signal out of the airport.

"Isabeau!"

My head turned so fast at the sound of my name, that it clicked shooting pain across my neck. Groaning and trying to massage it, I look around for who called me. To come across uncle Charlie running up to me with such a panic stricken face. "Bella, has run away!"

What.

Wait what? " What! Why would she do that? You said she was better, finally getting back to herself" I didn't know how to comprehend any of this. This has just come out from nowhere. Just what?

Looking at Charlie I could tell he didn't see it coming either. Trying to keep himself together. Trying to put himself into his chief police mode. But this is his daughter, this is different from any other run away case.

" I was at Harry's funeral, when Jacob called saying she ran off with Alice to Italy!" Woah, go Izzy. "It has something to do with Edward. Why couldn't he of just stayed away..." for once I was hearing a different Charlie. I'm use to the soft mumbling, but this, this is clear and yet shaky fast talking. Watching as he rubbed his hands across his face. I tried to think of what to say.

"Did...did she leave a message at all for you?" Knowing Izzy, she doesn't want anyone to worry about her, so she would of left something or told someone to say something at least.

Looking a bit like himself again, he gruffed out " Jacob said she would be back in a couple of days, four the max."

At least she's said she's coming back. She didn't run away because she couldn't stand it there anymore. So what ever got her going most be important.

"Good. So we can keep the panic down for the moment" got a dirty look for that "that doesn't mean we aren't worried and extremely angry with her" I amended. Hey, I didn't want to be in my uncle Charlie's bad books. Got to keep it to myself that I think it's awesome she's ran of to Italy. Ohh taking after her big cousin, running of to strange places. I'm so proud.

But if that little piece of shit has put her in danger again, oh he better be ready for hell. He'll have to grovel to be allowed by her side again. I'm not letting him break her again... I hated that I wasn't here to help.

"She'll be fine Uncle Charlie. She's got a good head on her shoulders. She gets that from you."I tried to calm him down a bit. "Shes eighteen now, and she's never done her rebel stage. Just let her have this one crazy moment. When she gets back you can ground her for however much time you like... and force a tone of new rules"

Finally nodded his head to agree with me, he picked up my bag "Come on. Let's get you home, you've had along day" Making our way to his cruiser, I was to tired to be embarrassed to be seen in a police car, that I finally relaxed in my seat for the drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's my first chapter done!
> 
> I hope you like it. I've never written for people to see, but I thought I would try it out. I always make up the stories in my head and never write them down...
> 
> P.S this story is on my fanfiction account as well, for any of those that have read it there and think I stole it


	2. Have a cup of tea.

Well there was no rest for the wicked in this car ride.

Charlie has got his sirens on and driving like a mad bat from hell. Yeah uncle Charlie was not in the mood to chat, it was get home and wait for Izzy to call. I do hope she's safe and not putting herself in danger, and not for just some boy that broke her heart.

Finally taking a proper look at my uncle, I can see that he's aged well. There is a few specks of grey hair on his full head of chocolate brown hair (that looks brushed for once) , but I think that more from stress of the job, than age. The same dull brown eyes as my mum use to have, they have lost their little spark for the moment. His dark brown moustache still in place. Nicely dressed in a black suite and tie, but the tie has been pulled down with the two top buttons undone on his shirt to breathe a bit more easily from his panic. Overall Charlie hasn't changed from the last time I saw him, just a bit more ruffled.

Sighing to myself, I try to block out the siren with my earphones, they are blaring out music through them. Closing my eyes, as we are going to fast for my tired eyes to keep up. I start to slowly sink into my seat, finally comfy.

"Bow"

I jumped up startled, from the touch on my shoulder. Looking over at my Uncle, he seemed more calm now.

"We are home" ahh he's mumbling again, he must be a bit more relaxed, or just as tired as I am.

Nodding my head I start to get out of the car. Charlie has already gotten my bag and headed towards the front door.

Once inside, I make my way over to the sofa and crash out.

"Bow, you can't sleep on the sofa. Go upstairs to sleep"

Groaning "I'm too tired to climb the stairs, it'll be fine for one night. I can fully stretch out on it too. And it's so comfy, I feel like I'm on a cloud" mumble off into the cushions. Hearing a snort, I accept that as a yes and drift off to sleep.

Slowly drifting out of my sleep, I can hear the rain pounding against the window, sounding as though it's trying to get through the glass. Sitting up with a kink in my neck , I stare at the closed blinds that haven't changed as long as I've known this house.

Narrowing my eyes just a little bit at it, they burst wide open showing the stormy weather outside. Yep, I'm in Forks. Slowly stretching myself out of my sleep state, I make way to the kitchen to find Charlie sat at the table staring at nothing.

"Uncle Charlie? Is everything okay?" He doesn't even twitch at the sound of my voice, just keeps on staring. "Charlie, has Izzy called yet?" Oh god I hope she has. I have never seen him like this.

He finally looks up at me, just staring for a few seconds before shaking his head softly. "No, she hasn't" he mumbled off looking just as worried as he was last night. Suddenly standing up he stalks over to the phone and starts dialling.

"Um, Charlie? What are you doing?" I asked, quite startled from the sudden burst of movement.

Glancing over at me he gruffs out " I'm calling that boys family. To see if they know what the hell is going on!" Shushing me as he listens to the phone ring. It stops ringing and I can just make out a male voice talking through. "Carlisle, it's me Charlie... I'm not doing that great at the moment, thank you. My daughter has run off to Italy for your son. So please and try to explain to me why they are in Italy? And why was it so important for my Bella to fly off there so suddenly, that she couldn't even tell me about it!" He's in chief mode, he will fight to get some form of answer. Oh I wished I had some popcorn to watch this with.

Reminder; get popcorn today, for when Izzy gets home to watch the drama unfold.

I've got to admit, uncle Charlie can be intimidating when he's in this mode... I remember when I was 12 and Izzy was 8, we kind of walked to far into the forest behind the house.. we were following a fox.. well Izzy was, I was chasing after her to get back. She's always been stubborn. Ten minutes of chasing theses two, I noticed that the fox froze for a second before dashing off, faster than what it was doing with us. Running up to Izzy I kneeled down to her height, I start scolding her, telling her she knows she's not allowed in the forest, we're both not allowed in there. Hugging her tightly, I start to look around... I had no clue how to get back home.

Standing up, I take Izzy's hand and start leading us in the opposite direction we came. But I froze in mid step. There was a growl behind us. Turning ever so slowly to look over my shoulder, whilst pulling my baby cousin closer to me, I saw I saw a giant dark brown bear standing behind us. Getting ready to attack us. Pounding its front paws against the ground, snarling.

It charged at us. I screamed so loud, throwing my arms up in the air, as fast as I can and wait for the attack. But I didn't come. Instead there was a loud thump sound. Looking up, the bear had been thrown into the tree behind it, knocking it out. There was a crack, splitting all the way up the middle of the tree. Grabbing Izzy's hand we run as fast as we can, before hearing uncle Charlie shouting for us. Charging straight at him, we hugged him so tightly, crying hard. The adrenaline had finally fallen, Izzy had fallen asleep a few minutes against her dad knowing she's safe now. I just stayed still trying to understand what had happened. Charlie was yelling at me, telling me I was so stupid for going in there, why couldn't I just kept the both of us in the garden and softly ending that he was glad we were both safe. Gentle wiping my nose with a tissue. There was blood on it.

That was the first time I ever used my powers for something big... I've always used them to turn lights on and off, close doors and bring stuff over to me when I can't be bothered to move. The first time I ever used it was when I was nearly a year old. My mum said I floated my bottle over to me. It really freaked her out... I miss her

Coming out of my memory, I notice Charlie is still on the phone. He's calmed down a lot, but he's still angry.

Hanging the phone back on the wall, he comes back to flop back into his seat. Sighing tiredly "Bella should get back around one-ish tomorrow, at the earliest if all goes well."

That's a lot earlier than I thought she was going to be. Is she not even going to go sight seeing? " well that's good and at least you know she safe now. How did.. was it Carlisle?" Getting a nod "how does he know everything is okay?"

"Alice" ah that explains everything. Izzy always said she had the knack of knowing stuff. I'm still a bit peed of with her as well . She was Izzy's best friend, why couldn't she text or ring her to talk. What could have possibly stopped them all from getting in contact with her. "She rang saying they are all fine and safe and that they are getting a flight back tonight" he sounded so relieved that she is coming back.

"Great!" Relived myself, she has changed a lot since she met this family. "Can I keep her to myself for a few weeks then?" Hoping that whatever he has planned for when she gets home, I can at least have her for a bit.

Chucking, he nods his head. Yes!

" I think she'll be allowed to go to Jacobs, and only allowed certain amount of time with Edward. Alice, I really like her. But this has shocked me and she also didn't get in contact with Bells all this time too" he looked a bit lost for what to do.

"Well, when you see them tomorrow, just stick to whatever comes out of your mouth from anger. Let her know she's living in your house and there are rules now to follow" making this up as I go along.

"Why don't I make you a cup of tea?" Tea solves everything.

"Coffee please" ugh, I hate coffee... uncultured swine, pun intended.

"Right, how do you like it again?"

End of chapter 2


	3. Jacob

Well after that cup of tea, I decided to go out and sort everything that needed to be done with moving back here. Meaning checking out the hospital to see if my placement has got throw all good, that there was no problem with the paper work and to see when I start and who I am shadowing.

Meet the head of medicine at my new college. If we even got anything done with all those interview calls. Professor Cameron(David), he loves to chat, I've known him all my life and these past few months, he has been such an amazing person. He's the one who's helped me get a placement at the hospital, sorted out all my paperwork (I only had to sign them) and truly helping me get settled in for the new term to begin in a few weeks. All I've got to do now is find a place to stay...

Anywho's, I've just gotten to the hospital. If you're wondering how, well Charlie said I could borrow Izzy's car, I do not trust this piece of junk. It make some funny noises... how Izzy loves this car, I do not know.

Making my way in, I spot the information desk at the side with a nurse behind it.

" Excuse me. I'm Isabeau Williams, I'm suppose to be starting here for a placement to shadow a doctor?" She looked at me for a moment before going through the diary on the table.

"Ahh here you are. If you just go down this hall and take a left. You'll find an office at the end" she politely told me. Thanking her I head off in the direction she told me.

Knocking on the door, I hear someone to to tell me to come in. Walking through I come in front of an older gentleman, in his 60s, he has a kind face with glasses covering his brown eyes, his hair is grey and he has clean shaven face. Wearing the usual white doctors coat.

"Hello, may I help you?" He asked looking up from his mountains of paper work.

"Hi, I'm Isabeau Willia-" he cuts me off before I can finish.

"Ohh! Miss Williams, you have come a lot earlier than I was expecting you" he smiled widely at me. "David has told me a lot about you, I'm quite excited for you to join my team of doctors" huh, I wonder what uncle Cameron has told him. "I'm sure you will have a permanent place after you have finished all your studies. Just reading all your paperwork and notes from your last doctor you were shadowing. You will fit in great." He praised me.

Smiling gently towards him, I wasn't expecting this. I thought I had to do an interview with him as well.

"So everything is there? There is nothing that I am missing?" I tentatively asked, I was sure I would forget something with all the stress.

"Oh no, everything is here. You know David, he would of rang you if there was. Well let's get everything sorted, shall we?" Pulling out some paper work. "If you could just read through these and sight them. They are just documents to say you are a junior doctor and that you are shadowing and taking some leads for the odd case, if your doctor thinks you are up to it. You'll be here for a year, then it's up to you if you want to stay or move on. Does that sound okay to you" wow. That's brilliant, more than I was expecting.

"That sounds brilliant sir. I didn't expect any of that. I thought it was just going to be a few months of shadowing, and then asking me what I would do and if I can diagnose them... not take a lead" I must of looked shocked because he chuckled at my expression.

"Well David has sold you well and looking at what you have done in England. I'm sure we can trust you on some of the smaller cases." Gently smiling "Problem is I don't know which doctor to give you too?" He started frowning here "You see I was going to give you to Dr Riley. He is one that likes teaching the most. But there is also Dr Cullen. I just got a call yesterday to say he is coming back and he's one of the best, you could learn so much from him." He was lost on what to do.

"Um, would it be alright if I choose who I wanted to shadow" I got an expecting look, as though he knew who I was going to choose. But nodding for me to continue "could I shadow Dr Riley please?"

He looked so shocked when I said Riley "Can I ask why you have chosen him? Most would choose Dr Cullen, just for looks alone" he laughed

Humming to myself, I try to think how to explain this in the nicest way possible. And I have a lot of rude things I could say about his family, to be honest.

"His youngest son was dating my cousin, his daughter was her best friend. They all treated her like family. Loved her like family. And they just left without saying anything. Even got rid of every little thing they gave her, to make it look like they didn't exists. That she never met them in the first place" I was getting worked up at the moment "His son. His son! left her in the middle of the woods! To say goodbye, we never liked you and forget about us! How can someone do that? How can he lets his family do that? It broke my baby cousin, she was a mess for months. It's one of the reasons I came back" I mumbled off

"I see.." he looked straight at me, there was concern and understand look in his eyes "You don't want to be next to him because you might lash out?" Nodding at this, hoping it wouldn't effect my placement here. "It's amazing how mature you are with this, I don't think I could be, if that happened to my family member... but yes, it would be fine for you to work under Dr Riley, there just might be some days you have to work with Dr Cullen. Would that be okay?"

I thought about it for a split second. "Yes. It should be fine. I should hopefully get this matter under hand and should be civil enough to work with him." I smiled softly.

"Good. I do hope you will work well with him. He has so much knowledge! More than me and he's younger. I just want you to get a fraction of that knowledge" He smiled gently before his eyes got big "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Micheal Scott. I'm the head here and if there is any problems, my office is always an open door. So just come down and we can chat"

Well that had settled my nerves, I was really worried I wouldn't be getting a placement after talking about Dr Cullen. Nodding my head I got on with reading theses documents. Oh this is going to take some time.

Finally finished after nearly two hours of solid reading and signing, I found out I start in two weeks, but I meet Dr Riley next week to get more paper work from him, and to just get to know him a little bit as I'll be following him around like a lost puppy.

I text Charlie to say I'm heading off to Seattle to check out the college. It takes 3 and half hours to get there, I'm so glad I only have to do this one day a week. Just to say how the shadowing is going and to learn a bit more about the hospital atmosphere and new ways to do something.

Making my way there, I hope that I am not going to break down. (Let's see how long it takes for my car to get here.) Cause I sure as hell don't trust this thing. How old is this car!?

Pulling up to the college and finding a space to park, I make my way to the head office of medicine. Professor Cameron already knows I am coming as I phoned ahead this morning.

Knocking gently on the door I hear a gruff come in. Snorting, I walk in to see him pulling his hair as he marks papers.

"Students still making no sense on how they got in?" I laughed at the disgusted look I got.

"You wouldn't believe some of the answers they write down, it's bloody amazing!" See professor David Cameron was my dads best mate and he use to work in my uni in England, was my first teacher at uni, at the tender age of 16. I was one of those people that got a bit lucky with their studies. There was just something about it that just clicked for me. Like, I've done it all before, especially medicine.

"Why couldn't I have a classroom full of minnie uses! Just less gobby"

"Hey! I'm not gobby! Maybe just a little bit snarky but not gobby!" How could he say that! I was an angel in his class. He was an awesome teacher, put something practical to every lesson, even if it didn't fit. But it made you remember it and that's the point.

Chuckling "I'm just messing with you kiddo, you where my best and favourite student. Specially because you made me look good. 17 in my class and beating all the 21 year olds. Yes, it made me look like a brilliant teacher." Standing up from his desk and walking over to me "Now hey, where's my hug? I haven't seen you in 4 and a half years! I don't count video calls" jumping up I give him a big hug. He has always acted protective over me, like a crazy uncle. Well I did get told to call him my uncle. There's lots of photos of him holding child me. But also I think he got more protective after my parents died. Plus it didn't help when I was getting some funny looks from the older students.

"It's good to see you professor!" I chirped.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me David?" Moaning, holding me at arms length, giving me his puppy eyes.

"Natasha told me it annoys you" smirking, I looked him straight in his dark blue eyes, puppy eyes never get me and his are good.

"Ugh you two are always teaming up against me! What have I ever done to the two of you?" Is he wailing in despair? He is!

"You are just really easy to pick on. Oh wait until Maisy is older! She'll end up picking on you too" laughing at his distraught expression.

"No! Never, she'll be daddy's little girl I'll tell yah! She'll be teaming up with me against you two!" Shouting proudly. I imagine him doing a fist pump in the air to finish of that sentence.

Now looking at me with a more gentle expression "So tell me how did the hospital visit go?"

It took me about 15 minutes to explain all that happened there. He just seemed to be staring at me for the moment.

"So the Cullen's are coming back into town..." nodding I continue.

"I don't know how to deal with it. I don't know them, but what they have done to Izzy, I just want to scream and shout at them" clenching my fist. "Just who am I to say anything to them, that's uncle Charlie place. All I should be able to really do is give them dirty looks and ignore them"

"Hey, you're family. You should be able to say what you like. Just don't hurt Bella with what you say, because in the end it could make you the bad person and then make it out like the Cullen's family never did anything. So just be careful" sighing, I nod my head in agreement.

Finishing up our chat because it's around 4 and I need to get back home before it's too late. I get given a list of books I need to get and a few properties that David has found for me. That I can go take a look around this week. Saying my goodbyes and that I'll text him when I get home. I set off.

Pulling up to Charlie's house I noticed a motorbike parked by the cruiser. Who's here?

Making my way in, I hear Charlie talking to someone. "I'm home!" I shout just to get their attention, as they sound as though they were in a heated discussion.

"Bow! How did your day go?" I hear Charlie call back from the kitchen. Is he always in there? Making my way over.

"Ugh, I'm so tired. I'm jet lagged and grumpy." I moaned " my eyes hurt! There was so much paperwork!" Once in the kitchen I noticed a guy who looks a bit younger than me, but he is massive to my 5'4 ¾. He looks about 6'5 maybe taller. He must of eaten his veg and drank his milk. He had a darker skin tone with black hair and dark brown eyes. He is handsome, just not my type. He's too buff.. I like slender.

"Oh Bow, this is Jacob" what? The tiny kid that use to follow me around like a lost puppy is this hulk?

"You're lying. This is not the kid that use to attach himself to me leg, to go wherever I go. The kid I classed as my lost puppy" I just stared at him hard. Ohh is he blushing, I think I see a blush.

"It's the same kid. He's just shot up like a bean stalk. I'm sure he was only around 5'10 a few months back?" Charlie joined in with the staring.

"Can you stop staring! It's creeping me out!" Jacob shouted at us, trying to cover his face.

"Sorry Jay, I'm just really shocked. Last time I saw you, I could pick you up and swing you around. It now looks like you can do that to me" he moved forward "No! That isn't permission to do it!" At my protest they both start laughing.

"Well, I should be off my dads probably worrying" Jay said once he calmed down. "I'll pop over tomorrow morning, to finish of talking. It's getting late and I'm sure you want to catch up with beauty" ugh I hate that nickname. Just because I had my nose stuck in a book all of the time and have the long dull brown hair and Hazel eyes. It also doesn't help that the end of my name was just missing two letters to make it that. It was his dads fault too, always joking, saying I would fall for a beast. Meaning one of the Quileuets boys I use to alway hand around with when I was younger. Like I'd go for a dog, they smell.

Aiming a hit at Jay, he dodges out of the way laughing as he runs for the door.

"I'll get you next time you brat!" I shouted after him. It looks like I would break my hand if I do though. Turning back round to Charlie "Can you believe him! The cheek" shaking his head at me smiling.

"He has gotten cheekier as the years go by. But look at that face. He's a puppy" Charlie always had a soft spot for Jacob. I think him and Billy were betting to see if Jay and Izzy would end up together.

"How do you feel about take out? I can't be bothered to cook and you look to tired to cook."

"Yeah that sounds good. Pizza?" He nods.

"The usual?"

"Of course." We have a little ritual me and my uncle, when it comes to take out pizza. He always gets a meat feast, myself a special (everything on it) a few bags of fries, a bottle of Pepsi and two chocolate fudge cakes.

After he finished making the call, he left to go get washed up before dinner.

Having nothing better to do, I have a good look around the place. It really hasn't changed at all. Still the yellow kitchen cabinets, photos of him and Renée up. It was quite upsetting. He's still stuck in that time of his life...

I jumped out of my skin when the phone suddenly started to ring. I was fully lost in thought there. Rushing over to pick it up, I use my phone voice.

"Hello, Swan residents. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Bow?"

"Izzy?"

End of chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter!


	4. Izzy?

"Hello, Swan resistance, may I ask who is calling?" I used my phone voice as you automatically do, Natasha says that it's a sexy voice and sounds nothing like the real me. Thanks.

"Bow?" I know that voice, that shy, reserved voice that I grew up with.

"Izzy?" I questioned back. She better have an explanation.

"What are you doing there?" Ohh yeah, she didn't know I was coming back. It was suppose to be a surprise for her, Charlie was doing really well at keeping it a secret.

"Well, I've moved back."I hear someone whispering next to her but I carry on talking "I got here the night you ran off to Italy" and just to get my jab in. "Charlie has been worried sick. I've never seen him look like this. It was worse than what I heard about when Renée ran off with you." I waited for her to reply.

"I didn't think of all people you would be upset with me?" Ah she's upset. She's going to hit where it hurts now. "You ran off to England without saying anything and you were 15!" Yeah, because I couldn't stop thinking about my parents death, always dreaming of that man who killed them, who was after me... I felt everybody's stares all the time. It had been years since their deaths and they still looked at me like I was going to break!

Stop thinking!

"I know, and I'm not upset with what you've done. Like you said, it be pretty much something I would do. I'm just upset because of how you left Charlie, Izzy." Exactly how I left them. " I regret how I left you two"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine Izzy, just tread carefully around Charlie."I spoke softly not wanting to upset her anymore " so tell me what time do you get back?" Trying to lighten it up just a little bit.

"We're just waiting for our flight now" I could hear someone talking again, but couldn't quite make it out. "We should get home around half four ish tomorrow" I nodded before realising I was on the phone.

"Right. Did you even go sightseeing?" There was a snort there and it wasn't hers. "I mean it's Italy! Oh I would love to see Italy" dreaming of the food.

"I didn't really have time to see anything. It was get in and get out" huh, weird... who does that.

"Weird. Who are you with?" The dreaded question.

"Edward and Alice..." so Edward must be okay then, if they are coming back home soon. I hope she's going to make them suffer just a little bit, after what they put her through. Even if she doesn't, I am not going to forgive them easily. They weren't here to see her break or even hear about it, they don't understand how they made her feel and they haven't been here to help fix it.

Sighing, I turn to look at the kettle, switching on the moment I looked at it. God I need a cup of tea. Hearing heavy footsteps, I see uncle Charlie coming towards me.

"Your dad is coming, I think you should talk to him" not giving her time to answer back, I hand the phone straight to Charlie, mouthing Bella to him.

Making my way over to the kettle, I set up my cup of tea. I mentally slap myself for using my gift (curse)again. Sure it is one that makes like easier, but it is also the one thing that got my parents killed. They were the only people who knew about it.. Izzy was to young to understand the bear incident.

Until that man, he saw me stop my book from falling into the river and then floating it back up to me... stop don't think about it.

Holding my cup in my hands to focus on the heat, I look over to Charlie who getting heated up for an argument. About to say something there was a know on the front door. Food.

Yay foods here! Skipping over to the door, grabbing my bag on the way. Opening the door I come across a young lad around Izzy's age.

"Um, this is chief Swans house right?" Nodding my head.

"Yes. I'm his niece, I've just moved back" smiling at him. Well my arrival is going to be know by the whole town by tomorrow evening. Chief Swans runaway niece, the crazy one is back in town.

"Oh cool! Nice to meet you. Will you be joining Forks high school?" Do I really look that young?

"No. I'll be starting at the hospital in two weeks" why won't he hand over the food.

"Woah! How old are you?" Rude...what has his mother been teaching him. I just stare at him back and forth between the food and him. "Ah, here's your food" finally . Giving him the right amount I say good bye and thank you whilst shutting the door on him. He was trying to ask me another question!

"Charlie! Foods ready!" Sitting down on the sofa setting out the pizzas on the coffee table. Charlie came though worse for wear... " is everything okay Uncle?" He looks like he's going to cry. He just nods at me and grabs of slice of pizza.

"Let's watch a comedy"

That's how we spent the rest of the night. Eating and watching movies.

***

"Ah!" I screamed jumping up from my bed. Damn I've been thinking about that day to much. Looking around my room I see everything has been thrown away from me. I need to fix this before Charlie sees. Lifting my hand in front of me and pulling it into my chest, I watch everything go back to its place, as though I just rewound a video. I can already feel the nose bleed coming.

Rushing to the bathroom to clean up my face. I just stare at my reflection. My doe hazel eyes, that are to big for my face, outlined by thick dark eyebrows. My eyes are all red with bags under them, showing I didn't get enough sleep. Dull brown hair, looks like a bird nest on top of my head.

Turning the water on, I splash my face to try bring me around a bit. I've got to get busy again, waiting around, I'm just lost to my thoughts.

I've got two weeks before I start at the hospital, there's got to be something that'll keep me busy. The houses! Daniel gave me a few to look at. I could look at one every day. He gave me about ten to look at.

Walking back to my room I can hear it ringing, quickly running over and picking it up "Hello?"

"Hi, is this miss Williams?"

"Yes?"

"Hi this is Mrs Bertch" ohh my car! "I'm just ringing to say it's okay to pick up the car today if you want to?"

"Oh yes I would love to. I'll try to get there for ten.. eleven, depending how quick I can get someone to come with me to drop me off" smiling widely.

This was another thing Professor Cameron helped me with. Find a car. I had to sell my old one back home, but the money from that, is to buy this one. It's a cute dark green 1966 beetle it's a soft top convertible. Cost me £6,200 (that's how much I sold my car for and she said I could buy it for the same price..well the equivalent of it in dollars)so not bad for a classic. It needs a little bit of work done. But it's in good health.

"Alright hunny. Just ring me when you are about to set off okay?" Agreeing. I quickly get changed and run down stairs.

"Charlie! Would you be okay coming with me to Seattle to pick up my car?" I shouted running through the hall to come across him in his uniform. Damn.

"Sorry Bow, I've got work. What about calling Jacob. He is coming over later, we can just move the time earlier to help you out?" That's a good suggestion.

"Do you have his number?" Charlie passed over the address book and pointed at the name Black. Typing the number into my phone.

"It's the house phone?" A nod yes. A man of many word my uncle... right I'll name it Wolf family. Pressing ring, I wait.

"Hello?" An older man voice picks up.

"Um hi? The is Isabeau?"

"Ohh little beauty. Charlie been talking non stop about you coming back home. Having both his little girls back." I smiled at that. Charlie really did act like I was also his daughter and I loved him for it. It made it feel less like that I was intruding in his house. I lived with him from the age of 7, till I ran away.

"Hi Billy it's good to hear your voice again" and it really was.

"What can I do for you beauty?"

"I was wondering if Jacob was there? I need someone to come with me to pick up my car. So I'll be driving Izzy's car there but I need someone to drive it back?" I explained

"Well your in luck! He's just waked right through the door. I'll just pass him on" I could hear the ruffling of the phone getting passed around and Billy saying my name.

"Hey Bow. What's it you need help with?" Explaining again he said it was alright and he should be other in fifteen minutes.

Yay! Road trip with Jay.

Fifteen minutes later Jay knocked on the door, giving me a big bear hug and a twirl. Gently placing me down I realised I only come up to his ribs! What! "Aww beauty you look like a little kid! Specially in thoses dungarees! Your baby face doesn't help" 

"Well we can't all be bears like you" I shot back, but only got a snort in return.

"Dose wittle Bow want a lollipop?" Ass.

"Do you have one?" He didn't have one..

Calling Mrs Bertch to say we are setting of, we get straight into Izzy's monster and head off. I had made a bag of snacks for the long ride. And by the looks of Jay, he must be hungry all the time.

"So, how does it feel to be back?" Jay questioned looking quite serious at me. Never seen that look on him before. Well he was a kid then..

"It's good. Really good, I feel more comfortable with myself and care less of what people think of me. I feel more myself now. Like how I was when my parents were alive" looking straight in front of me. "It nice being back with Charlie. I didn't notice how much I missed him, till I saw him again."

Jacob was facing me with a smile, that turned into a frown before covering it back up.

"We're glad you're back. It hasn't been the same after you left. Bella stopped coming and had Charlie go over to her. Sam got moodier and Charlie got more quiet. Plus a lot more were effected by it" It hurt hearing that. I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just couldn't stand being here anymore. No one was letting me heal. Always asking questions about that night, watching me, cause they couldn't believe I survived whiles my parents didn't. So I ran.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt any of use"

"We know and we understand. Why do you think that Charlie, never came to get you once knowing where you were?" I always thought he was just really angry with me and didn't want to see me again. "He saw that you needed to heal. He confirmed that he already knew you were going too, once we all knew you were safe" what? "Daniel contact him and told him everything a week before you left"

My eyes were stinging, there was a lump in my throat, Uncle Charlie let me go.

"Pull over, let me drive" nodding I pulled over to switch sides, trying hard not to cry. "Hey it's alright you know. We all understand and we are so happy you came back, because it shows it was the right thing for you to do."

We were silent for the rest of the drive. I didnt know what to say after that. Finally pulling up to the address, I see my new cute dark green car.

"Is that what you've got?" Nodding enthusiastically. "It suits you"

Grinning like a mad man I jump out and head for the house. She's already waiting outside for us. She looks about Charlie's age and she's smiling but her eyes hold sadness.

"Isabeau! It's so nice to finally meet you in person" she pulled me into a hug. Smiling we start to chat a bit about the car. She admits she's not a car person and I should have someone else look at it to.

"Why are you selling it now? You could make more if you wait for the right buyer?" Jay asked. She looked so sad

"This was my sons car, he went missing about a eight months ago now . Riley, he loved this car. But it hurts too much to see it every day and not see him. Hearing how Isabeau talked about it I knew I just had to give it to her." Pulling her back into a hug. I whisper that I'm so sorry and if she ever finds him I can give the car straight back to him. As he's put so much work into it.

After finishing the paperwork to say I own it now and writing out the check we head of back home. It's already half twelve. So I hope we make it back before Izzy does.

End of chapter 4


	5. Edward

I felt so much safer driving my beetle. There were no funny sounds and it drives like a dream. Jays in front of me, driving that rusty old thing like there was nothing wrong with it. How? I do not know.

We are nearly home just coming onto the street. I watch Jay pull in and see that there is a black car parked outside, where I should be parking. Pulling in front of it, I silently promised I would move once the car was gone. Getting out of my new car, I admire it for a moment, this was my dream car. Turning around I walk over to Jay.

"I'm going to head off now Bow" he looks a bit angry.

"I thought you were going too talk to Charlie?" I questioned. What's wrong with him?

"Nah, it's fine I'll do it some other time" nodding, I pounced on him for a bear hug.

"Thanks Jay, I've really appreciate that you've helped me out today. And it's been nice catching up. You didn't have to do it you know?" He's been so much help. I still can't believe that this is the same kid from when I was younger. Hugging me back he mummers.

"Hey. I wanted to do it. How many times did you help me as a kid, with no one telling you too? It was great to just hang out with you today. I've missed my protective big sister. The one that didn't dress me up like a doll" I laughed at that. Oh his sisters could be so cruel to him, I normally had to end up saving him from them. Being the oldest and all.

"Right! Well don't be a stranger okay? There's only so many people I know! And I'm sure I'm going down to La Push at some point, to say my hello's" I felt a bit nervous going down there, to see all my old friends. I didn't even say goodbye to them too. What if they don't want to see me. It also didn't help me that Jay looked worried about it.

"Don't look so worried. I'll give the guys a heads up. I'm sure they will love seeing you!" He looked quite determined. Yeah he's going to make it happen.

"Thanks Jacob," letting him out of my Hug. Smiling up at him, I bid him goodbye and a safe journey. Watching him leave on his motorbike, I head for the door.

"Hunny I'm home!" I called out. Well here goes nothing.

Walking into the sitting room I see Charlie standing up facing my way and two people sat in front of him. One with long mahogany hair and one with bronze hair. They all turned to look at me.

"Yo." I wave my hand. A bit creeped out with the synchronisation and by how the boy is staring at me...

"Bow!" Izzy shouts, running up to me and pulling me into a hug. Wow she's taller than me now. She's really has turned into a beautiful woman. Hugging her back tightly.

"Welcome home Bow." She mummers into my shoulder.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" I chuckled, pushing her out to arms length. "God, look at you. All grown up and taller than me! Why is everyone getting taller than me" I moaned. It's really not fair. "I'm glad you got back safely. It was bit of a shock coming out of the airport seeing Charlie run up to me, shouting you've run away" she looked a bit bashful, biting her lip and fiddling with her hands. "Chin up! At least you came back quicker than me" I joke. A really bad joke from the looks I got of Izzy and Charlie. Putting my hands up in surrender, I make way for the single chair at the side.

The boy stands up and holding out his hand "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He smiles. He is very handsome, well beautiful to be frank. A bit on the lanky side and his hair looks extremely fluffy. I can see what Izzy was attracted too.

I raise my eyebrow at him, looking from his hand to his face.

"I figured" turning away, catching Izzy's wince and Charlie lip just twitching upwards.

Edward slowly brings his hand back down to his side, looking a bit upset. I frown just a little bit at that. My judgement shouldn't mean that much to him. Feeling a bit bad.

"I'm happy that you are okay" he looked straight at me with his dark amber eyes, a bit of hope shining in them "But it's going to take me sometime for me to forgive you and your family. How you left Bella, I can't just forget that" he looked away as Charlie nodded. "You will have to grovel to get my acceptance. I don't care if Izzy has already forgiven you. You haven't made up for it in my eyes." And I was going to be hostile again after this. There's no charming me and Charlie when it comes to Izzy.

"I promise Isabeau, I will try and make it up to Charlie and you. I can hardly believe it myself, how quick Bella has excepted me back." Wow, wasn't really expecting that. A bit of a sickly sweet promise. A quick nod of my head, he settles a bit holding Izzy's hand.

As the time went by with Izzy and Edward, trying their best to get back into Charlie's goods books. I silently watch them. It was quite mesmerising, how they reached out to be in some form of contact with each other. It made me think, was Edward in just of a bad state as Izzy...

I notice, that Edward kept shooting me strange looks, as though I was going to miraculous disappear. Also I got a few squints like he was trying to hear something, but he couldn't just quite make it out. I got to admit, it is kind of amusing watching him and how Izzy keeps giving him odd looks. Charlie is just glaring at him.

Edward suddenly stands up, Izzy quickly following his action.

"Thank you for allowing me to be with your daughter again, Chief Swan" Charlie grunts at him. "And it was a pleasure meeting you, Isabeau. I hope my family and I can get your forgiveness" looking me straight in the eyes. This boy is determined to get in my good books. I wonder what Izzy has told him about me.

I watched the two go to the front door to say their goodbyes. Edward gently kissed the top of her forehead, whilst Izzy gripped hold of his shirt, afraid to let him go. He leans down and whispers something into her ear that makes her relax and let go. Hearing the I love you, I turn away, this is a personal moment between them. It's rude to intrude.

Hearing a car go, I looked back over. Izzy has her head leaning up against the door, eyes closed. Charlie has his shoes back on.

"Sorry Bow, I've just got called to come back into work" I didn't hear a phone ring? "You don't have to save me dinner. I'll be back late" he's going to avoid Izzy.

Seeing Izzy walk up the stairs and Charlie makes his way out. I sigh. We are a family that doesn't know how to talk. We just go into silent treatment, after we have said what we wanted to say.

Just standing in the middle of the room, I try to decide what I want to do. Ah ha I'll follow Izzy, I guess we need a good catch up.

Making my way up to her room, my mind goes blank. I don't know what to say to her, no that I think about it. Knocking on her door, I hear her say come in.

She's sat crossed legged on her bed, her shoes are still on and a book in her hand.

"So that was the Edward you were always talking about" I stated. "He's... pretty?" Oh! A reaction. "I didn't think pretty boys were your type" glare.

"What did you think my type was?" I've hit a nerve.

"I don't really know? I just didn't expect pretty. You suit each other though" I got a disbelieving snort. Why? Tilting my head to the side, waiting for her to explain.

"That's a lie. Look at me, the plain Jane and then him" the him was said like it explained everything.

"You put yourself down too much. You need more confidence. You're a hot girl! You come from a line of decently good looking people" she laughs. Good, I've gotten her out of her sulk.

"Bow, are you staying now? Or is this just a holiday?" She looks so sad. I can't imagine how she would look if I said I was here just for a holiday.

"I'm here to stay" the smile I got was radiant. "I've got a placement at the hospital, along with being a student at Seattle college. I've just picked up my car. I've used yours a few time. I hope you don't mind?" I don't think she does with the hug she's just trapped me in.

"I've missed you Bow"

"I've missed you too Izzy"

We sit like this for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's comfort. It's been such along time since we last saw each other.

"I've got a few properties to look at. If you want to help me pick one?" I asked softly. She looks up sharply to me.

"You're not staying here?" Sounding a upset.

"I'm twenty two, Izzy. I need my own place. You are more than welcome to come whenever you want. The door will always be open for you" nodding softly, she moves away from me just a little bit. Bu I take that as my cue to leave.

"I'm going to make some food. Do you want anything?"

"No thank you"

With that I left the room, but not without giving her a kiss to her crown. Leaving I tell her I'll check up on her later.

I have fudged up.

I should of waited a bit before telling her about the properties. That was so stupid of me! The cup I was holding cracks with my frustration. Why couldn't I have just held it in for a bit longer. I know why, I really want Izzy's help with picking one. I want it to be perfect, knowing that she'd be happy to come stay with me a few nights a week.

Looking in the cupboards, I try to find something to eat. There's not much in. Mentally noting down that we need to go for a big shop. I keep looking, after a few moments of looking I find boxes of cup of soup. Picking the tomato flavour one, because it's a safe pick. I Turn to put the kettle on. Pouring the sachet into a nice big mug and Following it after with the boiling water, adding a bit of pepper and stir, bringing it in to the sitting room with me.

Looking at my phone I see I've gotten a message from the hospital, informing me about a date and time to meet Dr Riley. Replying with a thank you I put my phone to the side.

Leaning my head back against the sofa, I groan. What can I do to cheer up Izzy, I didn't mean to upset, I didn't mean to blurt out about moving out to her. I know it mostly likely won't happen soon. I'd probably still be living here in a months time. But she doesn't know that and I guess it feels like I'm abandoning her again. Ugh! What to do? What's to do?

Slowly sipping my soup I watch the news. It's going on about how kids are going missing from Seattle. They say the police have come up with conclusion, saying that they think someone or a group is kidnapping them, but they don't know what for yet.

Mrs Bertch. I hope her son wasn't one of them.

After finishing my soup, I watch some random stuff on the tv before checking my phone. It's nine, I think I've left it good amount of time for Izzy to calm down a bit.

Running off into the kitchen, I quickly make her up a ham sandwich and get my chocolate fudge cake ( that I forgot to eat last night) as a peace offering. Pouring a glass of milk to go with the cake. I head up to her room.

Knocking lightly, I wait for a reply. But nothing comes.

Maybe she's fallen asleep. Putting the drink on the table at the side me ( it's holding a lamp and a few photos.) I reach for the door handle, slowly pushing it open I notice the lights are off. Picking the milk back up again, I quietly make my way through to put the food on her desk.

Looking over in the direction of her bed, I can't make out where she is. It looks flat. Wait.

Quickly turning back to the door, I slam the lights on. I turn so fast to look at the bed, I feel my neck crack. Wincing I look over.

It's empty.

Where the hell is Bella?

End of chapter 5


	6. The Cullens

Oh my god, where is Bella!

I haven't heard anything. She didn't come down the stairs to leave and I thought she was too clumsy to even dOcxare try and go out her window. Unless, someone had come to get her. Flashing back to when Edward whispered into her ear, she calmed down right after that.

I don't know if I should call Charlie, saying she's disappeared again. He'll never let her the leave the house again if he finds out about this. I'll hold off for an hour first. See if I can get in contact. Getting my phone I start to ring hers. Damn, she's left it here. I can hear her phone ringing in her room.

Think! Think! What can I do. Trying to see who I can call with out Charlie finding out. Charlie! He rang Dr Cullen the other day!

Running over to the kitchen, where the phone is hanging on the wall. I notice a little note book on top of it. Please have numbers in. I plead in my mind. Opening it, yes! There is, but it's not in alphabetical order... flicking through it for a few seconds I try to find something with one of there names on. Alice! I hope this is the right Alice.

Taking in a deep breath, I start dialling the number in. Holding my breath as it rings I wait for someone to pick up.

"Hello" her voice sounds like bells.

"Hi. Um, is this Alice Cullen?"

"It is. How can I help you Isabeau?" She chirped, how does she even know it's me ringing.

"How did you know it was me ringing?" She giggles.

"My phone flashed with the name Swans home. And Charlie at work and Bella has my number on her phone. So it could only be you silly" okay? How does- right Izzy said she was good at knowing stuff.

"Oh, um, I'm just calling to see if Bella is at your house? I went to her room to give her some food and she wasn't there" it was silent, but I heard some harsh whispering " if it helps I haven't told Charlie anything. I wasn't going to unless I couldn't find her in a hour. Charlie is already mad. If he found out about this, he would be locking her in the house for forever" please be there.

"Yes, Bella is here" I heard Izzy shout her name. That hurt a bit, she really didn't want me to know.

"Thank god. Do you know what time she'll get back home please?" I hope before Charlie.

"In a hour and a half tops" she chirps, okay that's not so bad. Before I can thank her she carries on talking "Why don't you come over to pick her up?"

What?

I could hear a few people whispering at her, I don't think they like her offer. I don't think I should go over.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to intrude, I don't know your family and I think Izzy went over to yours to get away from me" I explain softly.

"Don't be silly. Bella loves you. She just came to us, to get some answers. And we would also like to apologise too you too Izzah, for what we have done to Bella."

Izzah? That's a new one... do I want to sort this out when I'm half asleep. I don't know what going to come out of my mouth. My filter doesn't really work well when I'm tired.

I heard the phone getting passed to someone.

"Hello Miss William, this is Carlisle." He had a nice voice. It was musical like Alice's and Edwards but his voice feels like it's vibrating through me, even with the phone muffling it. "We would really like for you to come over. You are Very important to Bella, that means you are important to us. And Bella needs you to except us" low blow dude. Okay that has just peed me off.

"Okay" I whispered, making my voice all soft and upset, to make it seem as though I agreed with him "I'll come over..."

"Thank you." He said sincerely. He thinks he has won. Oh you wait buddy, just you wait. Pausing for a moment he Gives me their address, woah they live out of town.

"Thanks, I'll try to be there soon" ass, god what a manipulative git. Saying my goodbye, I start running around the house to find my stuff so I can leave.

Driving in silence, I grip the wheel so tightly that my knuckles are white. How dare he! How dare he use my relationship with Izzy to get his own way. Who the hell does he think he is! If he thinks Izzy's can persuade me to accept them. Oh he's going to see who's made Izzy stubborn and she knows she can't change my opinion once it's set.

Driving a bit slower I watch out for the hidden turning. Why is there a guy dancing about over there! He is huge. Probably the same height as Jay. He's got short curly black hair and he's very burly. I think I would if classed him intimidating, if he didn't have such a child like expression.

Waving for me to pull over to him, I see the hidden turning. Huh. Rolling my window down, he leans in.

"Hey! I'm Emmett Cullen" wow his smile is big.. he's also got the same amber eyes like Edwards, but his are full with mischief. Making his way around to the other side of my car, he lets himself in. The car dips, like I said this guy is huge.

"Yes. Get in. It's totally fine" I droned on to him

Laughing "I don't mind if I do" cheeky "I thought you might need some help finding this turn. It's incredibly easy to pass by" he smiles at me more gently, his eyes shining with something that I can't quite just make out.

"Thank you" I really mean it "I really would of drove past it, if I didn't see you dancing about" chuckling at the end. "So do the rest of your family know you came out?"

"No, well I don't think so. I only told my Angel" I raise an eyebrow at him " Rosalie, the love of my existence"

That a bit of a strange word for that sentence. Existence, the way he said it, is there a hidden meaning to it.

"Right where do I go from here?" Looking down the creepy hidden road.

"Just follow this road all the way down. The house is right at the end" he explained. Well here's nothing as I set of for my doom.

The short car ride with Emmett was quite funny. He didn't stop talking for one thing. And didn't stay on one topic long enough before something else popped into his head, that he just had to say out loud.

Such as his impersonations of all his family members. His try at sounding like me. How he wants a puppy, but doesn't think it would go so well with everyone in the house and If I could tell him embarrassing story about Izzy. All in the five minutes drive.

I like him. He's my favourite Cullen so far.

Pulling up to the house, I was in awe at it. It was beautiful, so open.

"Alice and Rose designed it" Emmett told me, opening my door. Woah when did he get there. "Come on everyone is waiting!" Getting out and making sure I've got my keys, I let him drag me to his home. His hand is really cold, freezing cold.

Izzy meets me at the door "I'm so sorry for running off. I just really needed an answer. I couldn't wait till tomorrow"

Nodding at her, I try to understand. She must really love this family. If it was me I'd be ignoring them. See how they like it.

"Did you get your answer" I asked

"Yes" whatever it was, she's happy with the answer, but Edward who's just a bit behind her doesn't look happy at all. I wonder what she asked. "Come on, we are going up to the sitting room. Just follow us" Edward lead the way holding Izzy's hand. Emmett stayed behind me with a little hop in his step.

Why is there so many steps. Reaching up to the room I see four more people, two women and two men. One girl was incredibly beautiful (well they are all beautiful) she had long golden blonde hair, perfectly styled in waves down her back. The perfect body ever girl aims for. But her expression was odd she seemed a bit sad and happy at the same time when she looked at me. Emmett walked over to her wrapping his arm around her wait. Ahh that must be Rosalie.

The two next to her was a girl with short black hair. It was pointing is all directions, yet you could see it was styled too. She was the shortest. She reminds me of a cheeky pixie, specially with that grin she's aiming at me. I back away a little bit. Emmett snorts at me, shooting him a glare I move on to the next person, who the pixie had her arms wrapped around.

He was tall, but just a few inches shorter than Emmett. He had honey blond hair that fell just about his collar. He's muscular but lean. He looks stiff and in pain but hes the only one that hasnt given me a strange look. Why am I getting so many funny looks from this family, like they can't believe I'm in front of their eyes.

The last one, he was a blonde and again he was tall like the others. (He looked like one of your old fashion movie stars) He was also the oldest out of them all, but only looked a year older that me. His look towards me was the strangest. He look gobsmacked. Looking me up and down just to make sure that I was really real.

What was the strangest thing about all of them is that they were all extremely pale (paler than me and Izzy) and all had amber eyes. Well they kind of looked gold... it's really weird. I thought Izzy said they weren't related. So why do they have the same skin and eyes.

"Hi Izzah!" The pixie chirped sounding like bells "I'm so glad you decided to come. I'm Alice," pointing next to her "This is Jasper, my boyfriend"

"Hello Isabeau" he greeted me, with a nod of his head. He now had a gentle smile. His voice was very smooth and melodic.

"This is my angel Rosalie" Emmett announced. Still smiling like a mad man. Rosalie gave a soft smile and nodded choosing not to talk.

"And this is Carlisle, our father" Edward told me. Carlisle looked in shock. I guess he's not going to talk anytime soon.

Izzy took my hands.

"Please forgive them a little bit Bow, I understand and forgive them for what they did" of course she does. They are her family, she loves them. But they are nothing but strangers to me.

"Izzy. You were a mess" I watched the family all wince "I can't just forgive them just like that. You didn't hear how Charlie was. He was on the phone to me every day, nearly crying. He didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do. I had already planned to come back before your birthday. It should of taken me a year to move. But because of all this. I worked my ass off to get my marks, so I would be able to just fall in place with the new term. And get to you quicker"

Pulling her into my arms.

"I love you Izzy. To hell and back, but I can't just forgive them for you." I told her. "They are going to have to prove that they won't do this to you again" from the looks of it they won't, but something could happen and change their minds like a switch.

"I will never leave Bella again. It nearly killed me" Edward told me, I feel Izzy flinch and his family look at him with some hidden pain in there eyes. What happened in Italy? As though he heard me. He looked away in shame.

He looks like a sad puppy, bumping his shoulder, I gently pass Izzy back to him. He looks at me shocked.

"You look like a whipped puppy, it's making me feel guilty. This doesn't mean I forgive you. I just don't like seeing people sad" I told him.

"I promise I won't leave Bella again" yeah, yeah. I'll believe it when I see it. Just nodding back at him I look around the room feeling a bit out of place.

"We promise Isabeau that we will make it up to you and Bella" Carlisle said. Looking me straight in the eyes. I swear his eyes have gotten darker since the last time I looked. Rolling my eyes at him, I look away. Still angry with what he said to get me here.

Looking back to Izzy. "When do you want to set off back home?" Yeah, I'm in no mood to talk to these people. I just want to get away from them.

She just looked at me, then up to Edward. She really can't stand to leave him, can she?

"You can spend another hour if you want to? I mean we've got nothing better to do at home" ugh, I really can't say no to her. Specially when she looks at me like that. All happy.

"Yay!" Guess who said that. "You can tell us all about yourself, Bella has only told us to much about you. Only that you act like a big sister and acted like a mother that she wanted. You let her be a kid" wow I didn't know she thought of me that way. Looking over to her, I can see she blushing like a tomato and fiddling with her hands. Smiling gently at her, I blush a little bit myself. I feel quite proud of her thinking of me as a mum.

"Come, come sit with us." Sighing I follow Alice to the sofa. Getting squished in between her and Emmett.

"So, tell us some facts about yourself?" Emmett asked.

Humouring then.

"I'm twenty two, I've lived in England since I was fifteen" not telling them I ran away "I'll be shadowing Dr Riley in two weeks at Forks hospital. With going to Seattles college once a week. And I just got my bug this afternoon" short but sweet and only tells them what they would of found out in time.

Carlisle came over to join the conversation, instead of staying at the back.

"Your learning to be a doctor" he asks looking a bit shocked. What, don't I look doctor material.

"Yes, I've always liked helping people and what's best than saving a life as a doctor" I told him. I look around for Izzy, but see she has disappeared along with Edward.

"Bella said you are looking at houses" Rosalie put in " if you like me and Alice could help you" to be honest that's a great offer. I've got no clue with what I'm looking for. And seeing this house, they would be lots of help.

"That would be amazing thank you. But could it just be us two" I said sincerely looking at her. Tunring to Alice " Im sorry but I cant just act like friends with you at the moment. You took Izzy with no warning no note and no phone call. I can't trust myself to stay polite with you" 

"I understand" she looks quite upset "But I will mske it up to you and Charlie!"

After Rosalie and I sorted out a date to got looking at houses, Izzy comes back down to say she's ready to leave. Saying our goodbyes, I get a hug from both Rosalie and Emmett and nods from everybody else. Walking out the house I look back at them, they all look happy.

"Nice car" Izzy told me.

Oh why can't I be mean to people.

End of chapter 6


	7. La Push

Just starring up at my ceiling, I think over how it went with the Cullen's. They were all rather dazzling, just them looking at you, sucks you in. I understand now what Izzy was talking about. God they are going to 'F' up my world, more than it already is. Sighing, I sit up and brush my hand through my hair. What am I going to do?

I can hear my phone ringing, but where is it coming from. To tired to get up, I think of my phone coming to me. It flys straight at me from the end of the bed. I quickly catch it before it his me in the face. Phew. Looking down at the unknown number, I answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bow, its Jacob"

"Oh hey!" Was not expecting him to call so soon. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come down to La push today? If you've got nothing planned" that's not a bad idea. I do need to say my hellos, but I'm scared to see everybody. I left them all without even contacting them once.

"They do all want to see you Bow. They have all missed you" I bet he's doing his puppy eyes. "Please come."

"Fine. You win. Give me an hour to get ready and get over" I told him.

"Bring your wetsuit there are plans to go surfing" ohh surfing oh how I've missed it. The oceans has always calmed me down and helped me sort out my thoughts 

"Right. Okay, see you in a bit!"

Well theirs my plans set for the day. I'll leave Izzy and uncle Charlie to talk and sort out everything without any intrusions. They really need it.

After getting washed up. Putting no makeup on (what's the point I'm going surfing) I just throw on some compfy old warm clothes. Its going to be sandy dont want nice clothes to be ruined . And throwing my hair into a braid and I'm all set to go.

Going down stairs to get some breakfast, I see Izzy has already made a hers.

"Morning hun" I called over as I started to make some toast.

"Morning, you look ready to go out?" Izzy told me looking me up and down. "No makeup?"

"Jake called me, I'm going down to La Push, to say hi to everyone and going surfing, so no make up"

"Jacob?" She seemed shocked

"Yeah, he helped me get my car yesterday. I told him I was worried to see everyone, but he told me he'd sort it out. I just didn't expect it to be this quick." Sitting down at the table with her to eat. " I thought I would be going some time next week." I told her

"Oh" she looked really sad.

"What's wrong?"

"He just hasn't texted or anything yet since I got back. I thought I would get something by now?" Biting her lip

"Well what happened before you left to Italy" I asked, because it has to be something to do with that.

"He told me not to go. Saying Edward left me, why would I run back to him. And what about him" so she's broken his heart. She's always been a little bit naïve when it comes to boys feelings towards her. "I don't want to lose him, he's my best friend"

"Just give him time to calm down, you've kind of made him feel second best"

"I didn't mean too..." Izzy... she needs to sort out what she wants and fells.

"Chick, you need to stand up for what you want and what makes you happy. Don't let people manipulate your feelings, make you feel guilty. Never let someone make you feel that way" I preached. "All that matters that you are happy. If Jacob isn't happy for you, forget about him. He wasn't the friend you thought he was. Use your stubbornness that you got from me" she snorted "what?"

"You are one of the least stubborn person I met. You just want everyone to be happy. Only time you are stubborn is with your food and if you really, really don't like somebody" what? No I'm totally stubborn.

"Hey I'm very stubborn!"

"No your not" when did Charlie come in? Looking behind me, seeing he has made a coffee. Huh?

"Where did you come from? I swear I didn't see you come in" I said shocked. They both gave me identical looks. Yep they come from the same tree, no denying it.

"I came in a few minutes ago."

"No you didn't" I told him

"How much sleep did you get last night? You normally see the smallest detail" Charlie asked drinking his coffee.

"Not a lot to be honest, I'm still trying to get use to the time difference. I'm eight hours ahead still." I really need to sort that out this week. He gave me a funny look.

"Just be safe driving okay? Don't do anything to task managing" his chief mode poked through.

"I'll try not to. I am suppose to go surfing, but if I get to tired I won't" he nodded agreeing to what I said.

"Well I'm off to work" and then he was gone. Looking back over to Izzy I saw her twiddling her hands.

"You really need to talk to your dad Izzy. Make him his favourite dinner tonight. Just show him you love him, okay?" It's going to be awkward in the house if they don't. Plus I hate seeing them not talk to one another. Sure they don't talk much, but when they do, it really does show they love one another. "I'll come home a bit later, so you can get your time alone with him, okay?"

"Okay" she agreed. "Would it be okay if you pass on a message to Jacob for me?"

"If he talks about you I will. But if not, I don't want to ruin his mood. The day is meant to be fun, with catching up with everyone" I felt a bit mean saying that. But if he hasn't contacted her yet, I don't think he wants to really talk about her.

"Kay, will you tell him I'm sorry and that I would like to meet up" I guess that's simply enough.

"Okay, well I'm off I told Jake I would be around an hour" patting her head I was off to the front door.

Before driving to the beach (which Jake texted me to meet up at) I go to look to see if there is any cheap-ish surfboard I can find, but come up empty. Giving up, I make my way down.

Pulling my bug up to park I notice, a black van and a silver car already parked. With a few teens standing around them.

Getting out and making sure I lock my car, I start to make my way down.

"Hey!" Jumping a little bit, I turn to see who shouted at me. Seeing a blond boy running over. "Your chief Swans niece" he told me.

"Yeah. And you're pizza boy."

"Mike Newton at your service. May I get your name?" I watch as a short, dark brown hair girl, comes running over.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley" wow, this girl get jealous quick. She was already looking me up and down to see if I'm competition.

"Isabeau Williams"

"So are you starting Forks high after the break" she ask.

"No, I'm twenty two." She looks relived, but Mike, he looks like he's still going to try woo me. I'm a new challenge.

"So what do you do?" Mike asked

"I'll be going to Seattles college and shadowing at Forks hospital."

"So you going to be a nurse" a nasally voice interrupted.

"Lauren!" Jessica acted as though she was appalled.

"No, doctor actually. Already on my last year. But if you'll excuse me I'm off to see my friends" with out giving them time I walk off.

Finally down at the beach, I look for Jacob.

"Bow!" Phew, that's Jake running over to me. I thought I'd never find him. Giving me a bare hug. "I'm glad you made it. Come on" pulling my arm in to the direction he came "Everybody is waiting!"

What?

Getting dragged further down the beach, I see a group of people around a small bonfire and barbecue. They were all incredibly tall. Looks like I'm going over to that group.

"Guys, this is Isabeau" they all looked at me. My palms are sweaty, I should of waited longer for meeting them all again. The biggest one came over first.

He looked stiff and unsure.

"Long time no see"

"Sam?"

"Yeah"

"Sam!" I charge at him, jumping up to warp my arms around his neck. "Dude your huge!" Un wrapping my arms from him.

"I had a small grow spurt"

"No kidding" really, no kidding!

"We've missed you Bow... why didn't you get in contact with us just to say you were safe at least, we had to hear from Charlie months after you had gone. You scared us all half to death."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand to hear any disappointment from you guys. Asking why I left or why I didn't talk to yous." I really couldn't stand it. For them to think they didn't do enough to keep me here. They were the reason it was so hard to leave.

"We all understand Bow" he told me "We were all thinking you should leave, get away. But none of us wanted you to think that we didn't want you. We all love you to bits your family. Your pack"I saw the all nodding to what he said, agreeing. I felt my eyes stinging.

"You guys need to shut up. You're going to make me cry." They all laughed. Pulling me into a giant group hug.

"Come on let's introduce to everybody that you don't recognise"

There was quite a few. They had all changed so much, whilst I stayed looking the plain Jane. My height hasn't changed, still the same brown hair but longer. Though I have grown more into my womanly places that give away I'm no longer a teen, un-like my baby face. I really hadn't changed. It made me jealous looking at there heights. It's not fair.

We had spent a good few hours of eating and laughing. We never even got around to surfing. I met Emily, Sam's fiancé. She was truly beautiful inside and out. The scar on her face disappeared once you start talking to her. But she told me about her cousin Leah, I really wanted to punch Sam for that. They couldn't just of waited a good 6 months before they started dating. Not just a couple of weeks. And they wonder why she's so bitter. It looks like she's stuck here and can't get away without those two being in her face. And hearing all the tribe saying she should suck it up. How would they like it if it was them! It just made me so mad.

Anywho's I had planned too meet both Sam and Emily at their house later on in the week for dinner. Plus to meet the council the day before that. But for what, I do not know. Just what Jacob told me of his dad wanting me there.

Cleaning up our mess, we all say are goodbyes and head off back home.

It's about eight o'clock when I got back home. Walking into the house I heard chuckling, peeking into the sitting room, I see Izzy and Charlie curled up on the couch watching a movie. Not wanting to interrupt them, I sneak upstairs to my room. I'm glad everything worked out.

Looking at my phone I see I have a few texts from an unknown number.

'Hi, this is Alice' who gave her my number? 'I'm just checking to see how you are?' This came though around the time when I was getting introduced to every one.

'Bow. Is everything okay?- please text back- what are you doing?' So on and so on. What the hell is she worried about. We don't know one another and we had no plans too meet up soon. Or talk, as I didn't exchange numbers with her and wasn't planning on to any time soon.

A new one just came through.

'I'm coming over'

'I've just got home. I've been with my friends at La Push all day. Sorry I didn't get in touch. Who gave you my number' I texted back, really annoyed at who gave her my number.

'Seriously Bow. Look at your phone. I was worried. And la push. Who do you even know there?'

'Excuse me. The people who needed to know where I was knew. I didn't give you my number to contact me. So I don't really care for your opinion. And all my friends were and are from la push. I grew up with the blacks as much as Charlie. So don't talk to me like I wouldn't know anyone from there'

Who does she think she is. I met her once and now she's acting like I have to tell her everything I am doing.

'Sorry. I just thought you would have been friends with more of the people in town. Not the Rez. I'm sorry for getting your number I thought after last night you would want to talk.'

'If I wanted to talk I would give use my numbers. I'm still off with you. I was being polite. I was in your house. It would have been rude to dis use in your own home' I have manners, if they were here, that be a different story.

'Sorry' was her last text.

See if it was Emmett or Rosalie, I think I would be a bit more cooperative. I like those two. Emmett childish and Rosalie says how it is. They are very easy to connect with. And the ones that acted real with me. They didn't act like I was a ghost from their past, just a small look at the beginning and then nothing. The others kept giving me glances and their tone of voice changed if they didn't expect one of my replies. As though they were waiting for a different answer.  
Except Jasper, he just stayed quite and watched everyone 

The rest judged me and they don't even know me.

End of chapter 7


	8. Huh?

A few days have passed since Alice texted me. I found out Izzy was the one to give it her. She fought I wouldn't mind, by how I was acting at theirs that night. So being a bit childish, I am now giving her the silent treatment. Plus, it is amusing to see how she reacts to it. She totally turns into a stroppy little kid.

Well, today the day I go to see Billy and the tribe, for who knows what. Izzy said she never got one of these talks and Charlie doesn't even know what it is about too. So it's just a little bit nerving, but I've got a few hours to investigate first.

Getting ready for the day I make my way downstairs to see Jake talking to Charlie.

"So you're telling me Bella bought two motorbikes for you both to fix up and to learn how to drive and you are only just telling me this now!" Izzy plus bike, plus clumsiness equals big disasters. I wonder if I can have one?

"It was something keeping her mind of Edward and I thought it was better you having her human, instead of a zombie" Jake replied. Was it me or did he stretch out the word human in a weird way...

"These things are death traps Jacob, I might of not had her at all. You both could of told me what you were doing so I could regulate when you actually started to ride them"

" I'm sorry chief"

"Just go home Jacob, let me think this over." Seeing Jake nod, the door closes on him.

"So, Izzy and bikes that equals disaster" I called out to him walking into the sitting room. "I wonder if she's any good?" Be quite funny watching her wobble about on one going at snail pace "So what was that all about?"

Watching Charlie run his hand through his hair, looking a bit older than he actually is.

"Jacob thought Bella would like her bikes back as they are not really talking at the moment" he grinds out " What am I going to do with her? Comatose state to riding death traps and then running of to Italy... is this even my Bella?"

"Love makes us do crazy things uncle. Izzy was heart broken, more than the normal first love break up. Adrenaline made her forget about him, just for a tiny moment. The Bella you've been seeing was broken and even though I don't like Edward, he is healing her and she'll be back to normal in no time. Just treasure these moments, it's probably not going to be long till he whisks her away and marries her."

He looks so sad. Would this be how my dad would've acted if I was in love.

"That doesn't mean you can't ground her. You are still her father and she put herself in danger and never told you"

"So what do I do?"

"I think you should ground her from Edward and Jake for two weeks. No meeting up with friend. She doesn't have to wait too long as school starts back up after, but then give her a time to get back home. Seven at first and gradually let it get later. Slowly let her get her independence back. But make it a new rule that she has to tell you if she's going out of town or could be doing something dangerous" that sounds fair, doesn't it? It's not to little of a punishment...

"Why Jacob too?" Seriously. I know you like the kid, but don't let him get away scot free with his part in it all.

"He was her little minion in all of this and he told you nothing until he got stroppy with Edward and his family coming back. He wants her to be in a bit of trouble. So he shouldn't see her until he grows up. Yeah, he may look in his twenties but he's still sixteen? Seventeen? So he needs to learn something out of this as well. That getting Izzy banned from seeing Edward doesn't mean he's got her all to himself, but is also banned from his part in it all too"

Charlie was staring at me and I mean really staring at me. Making me squirm in my place. What's wrong with him? Did I say something wrong? But then it turned into a gentle smile.

"You'd be a good mum, you know? You've got it all down, better than me." He laughed a little bit "she probably would have been better staying with her mum"

"No Charlie, she flourished with you. Become a wonderful woman, not just that shy, quiet unsure girl. If she stayed with Renée she'd still be looking after her and not having her own life. So moving here has been the best decision for the both of you. So don't you dare doubt it. You've had a few ups and downs but it's not the end of the world" pulling him in to a hug "you're a good dad Charlie"

"And you'll be a great mum"

"Ha. I would have to get settled down first. At the moment I'm just thinking of myself. Not have anyone distract me from where I want to go. But thank you Uncle"

Jumping apart from aloud bang, we turn to see Izzy storming in and charging up the stairs. Huh, I guess she must of ran into Jake outside and he told her what he did.

"So do you think I can have one of those bikes?"

Laughing at me as he headed towards the stairs.

"You'll have to ask Bella, but I'd let her cool off first and then ask"

"Yeah that's probably for the best"

"Well I'm going to go talk to Bella and tell her about her grounding and new rules. Thank you Bow, I don't know what I would do without you" he told me before going up the stairs.

" I'm going to head out. So you have sometime with Izzy" I yelled over to him. Hearing him shout out bye, I pick up my coat and keys and head out of the door.

Driving around town for a little bit I decided to get something to eat before heading over to the res. Also it just wastes a bit of time too. Heading towards the Lodge. A café I use to go to all the time with Charlie and Izzy, a quaint little place. It's a little bit tacky and a bit creepy with the stuffed animal on the wall, watching us eat their friends... but it's still does good food.

Walking in, a waitress comes straight up to me and gives me a menu and shows me to a table.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Pepsi, please"

"Okay, hunny l will be back in a minute with your drink" she told me as she walked of to get my drink. Reading the menu I try to decide what I want to eat. Steak? No, I don't like the texture. Burger? Maybe.. tomato soup. Yes, that's filling enough and I'll have room if there is food their tonight.

"Here's your drink. Have you decided what you want to eat?"

"Thank you and yes I have. I would like the tomato soup please" nodding her head she writes my order down and walks off. Looking around the café I see the group of teens from La Push being a bit rowdy. Mike get up and walks over to my table... oh no.

"Hey Isabeau right?" He smiles at me as he sits down. Rude. "What brings you here?" Really bad small talk.

"Lunch" god, why did I reply now he's not going to go away.

"It's got good food here, you picked good" go away. Ignoring him I turn to look out the window and see his group of friends by the bushes messing about and looking at us. "So do you want to go on a date with me?" Eww.

"Look kid. Your not my type and I like my men older than me. Not a little boy trying to get a score in front of his mates. So pick up your skinny little ass and go back to your friends" blushing, he quickly walks off with his tail between his legs, to his friends outside the café.

After that nothing else was really interesting. My food came, taking my time eating that. Slowly get up I make way to go pay at the counter. Saying my thanks, I leave.

Once in my car I check my phone, seeing the time, I head off to Billy's.

Pulling up out side Billy's house, I see both him and Jake waiting for me. Well here goes nothing. Getting out of the car I make my way over to them.

"So can someone please tell me what is going on. You guys are all wigging me out with the silence" they both laughed at me.

"Bow, you've got nothing to worry about. It's just some camp fire stories. You're family to the tribe. You're parents helped us so much that you are Honorary Quileute. We look after our family, so we look after you too. This is all to make you part of our family."

Huh, this is out of the blue. Yeah my parents helped, they were their doctors but I didn't think they saw them as their family. Following them down to the trail up to the camp sight.

"That's nice and all, but why? You've never done anything like this for Charlie and he's your best friend. So why me, the daughter of your doctors?" Something is not right here. I stop walking to get my answers. I am not walking into something that I have no clue what it is about and what it could mean.

"Isabeau, it's just a form of protection, so if you got into a little bit trouble will be here for you" Bill assured me.

"I've got Charlie. He's the chief of police, so why in the hell would I go to you if I'm in trouble and not Charlie, who can actually do something about it"

"Come on Bow, let's just get up to the camp and we can talk up there where it will be a little bit warmer" Jake interrupted.

"No. We are talking about it here. With no other praying eyes and ears listening into us. So tell me, what is the real reason for this" my hands are shaking from anger, who the hell do they think they are. They are friends of the family and never acted like family to me before. I notice the tree next to me starting to split up the middle.

"We just don't trust the Cullen's and want you to have no part in it. Being part of the family means they can't come near you, but also mean you can't go up to them" what. They were going to make me join them, to take my independence away from me. To control me!

"And you weren't going to tell me about this?" There was a cracking sound to the side of us but I ignored it. "You thought I would just happily go along with this? Who the hell do you think I am"

"Come on Bow. You said you didn't like them. This just gives you a reason not to talk to them." Jake patronising voice spoke out.

"No. I am a grown adult and I can do and talk to who ever I want to. You are not taking my independence away from me. I came back to Forks because I wanted to be with my family and friends... but if those friends are trying to control me, you can get the hell out of my life. I don't need you and I have proven that. I came back for Izzy" I saw Jake open his mouth "If you dare say this is to protect her too I will kill you. She has her own life too. And it's hers for whatever she wants to do with it, you two have no bloody say in her life. So butt out and stay the fucking hell away from me"

With that I storm back down the trail to get to my car.

"Bow wait" Jake shouted

"No" I screamed back. Oh I've got something to tell him. Turning to them "Oh and Jacob. Don't come to the house for two weeks, you are banned from seeing Bella" I smirked at him. His eyes went black.

"What"

"Yeah your little project with Izzy has got you banned from seeing her. Well done on throwing a strop and telling us all about the motorbikes." With that, I swirl back around and head for my car.

"Jacob" I hear Billy say "don't, just go walk it off" hearing the rustling. I guess he's ran off. "That was stupid Bow. But if you feel that way, don't come back to us when you get your self in danger, we won't protect you"

"I don't need your protection" I shout back.

"You will" I head him whisper.

No I won't, remembering that man stalking towards me, shattering into pieces as I screamed.

No I won't.

End of chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

> So that's my first chapter done!
> 
> I hope you like it. I've never written for people to see, but I thought I would try it out. I always make up the stories in my head and never write them down...
> 
> P.S this story is on my fanfiction account as well, for any of those that have read it there and think I stole it


End file.
